Could hate make you love?
by Serenity200571
Summary: Lea is 18 years old, Michelle is her step mum and married to Mark they have Faith their little girl. This is an older man younger woman if you do not like DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I will be getting back to the other stories and finishing them off, this came into my head and I wanted to get the first chapter out thanks xxx**

Hitting the weights, he pushed himself that bit more, his muscles protesting with the extra weight, yet he had to do this, keep his mind occupied focused on the Pay per View coming up in a few months. He had picked who he wanted to wrestle, after all it was his fucking yard and he could do what the hell he wanted in it. The wrestlers looked up to him young and old, recently he had started to train some of them, after all he had time on his hands now, she had made damn sure of that. His marriage was over before it began thanks to that bitch, his soon to be ex wife's 18 year daughter. God how he hated her, she had lied to his beautiful wife, Michelle, about him hitting on her, how scared she had felt.

Bullshit the little minx had come on to him,, after a pissed up night with her friends, Michelle had retried early with their young baby Faith, and he had stayed up to watch sport. When Lea came in dressed like a whore, with her thigh length boots, hot pants that barely covered her ass, and a cropped top just covering her breasts, he hit the roof with her.

She had obviously sneaked past Michelle as there was no way either him or his young wife would have allowed her to go out like that and certainly not to drink. She looked a lot older than 18 years when she came in with her thick make up, and dark red hair that curled down to her waist. He had hit the roof with her sending her to her room and threatening a grounding for a month, and what had she done shimmered up to him and tried her best to kiss him.

He was over double her age, at 39 almost 40, why would she even think he would go for her, after all he had Michelle who was younger than him as it was, but Lea was jailbait, well almost. Pushing the weights up more he felt the sweat running down his face, hearing his phone go off, he closed his eyes, saying a little prayer, that it would be Michelle and she wanted him back, that Lea had confessed the truth, and all would be forgotten. Putting the weights back he answered the phone as he wiped the towel down his face.

"Hello darlin"

"You never called me that before daddy"

"Yeah and you never called me daddy before Lea, so what the fuck do you want?"

"Michelle won't forgive you, so no point thinking she will, I mean after all daddy you fucked her whilst married to Sara" If Mark could he would have ripped her through the phone and beaten her lying ass, running his hands though his long hair, he was too damn old to have long hair , but his character called for it.

"Answer the fucking question Lea"

"Well I want to go to college and I need funding..."

"Fuck you get it off your damn mother"

"I can't she chucked me out"

"Ha, good for her you lying bitch, you ruined my damn marriage"

"Mark, come on if she loved you like she said then surely she would have believed you, instead of listening to her damn insecurities"

"Yeah well you didn't help did ya?"

"Please Mark can I borrow the money then I will be out of your hair for good, Please daddy" why did his cock come alert when she said those last words, not good, not good at all. Well the bitch owed him, and she wanted something from him, he could turn this to his favour. He knew deep down both him and Michelle were over, he hadn't had sex for over four months, which was a record for him. Could he do it? fuck he was going to see just how much she needed the damn money

"So how long before you go?

"Three months why?"

"if I lend you this money, what do I get in return?" he heard her sharp intake of breath, he smirked to himself, yeah bitch got you, now go running back to your mum and tell her I said that.

Lea looked at the phone, had he really said that?.

"What do you want in return?" her words had left her mouth before her brain had time to think.

"What do you think Lea?"

"I don't know Mark that's why I am asking?"

"If you don't know no point in continuing this conversation bye" slamming the phone to, he smirked serves the little bitch right, she should never have played with the big dog in the yard she was a damn puppy and he just beaten her. Who the hell did she think she was asking him for money when she had caused this all in the first place.

Feeling better about himself he grabbed his bags and headed to the shower, his work out was over for the day, time to shower, change and eat. He was sure Glenn had mentioned some of the guys going out after the show later, yeap sounded like a damn,good idea

Lea threw the phone across the room, it had taken her a lot of courage to call Mark, truth be known he frightened the shit out of her. What Michelle saw in him she never knew, he just wasn't the stupid blonde's type. Michelle wasn't her real mum, she had married her dad years ago took him for all he had then fucked him off. Problem was she took Lea with her, knowing she would be better looked after by her than her dead beat dad,she actually had loved the kid, cared and protected her, that was until she turned 16.

Men looked at her and by past Michelle which pissed her off no end, that was until she met Mark. The bloke was fucking huge to Lea's 5ft petite frame, he scared her with his tattoos, loudness and attitude to match. He seemed to care for her, and actually loved Michelle, all were happy when Faith was born, to Lea it felt like a family, until that night she turned home drunk.

She knew she had fucked up, the afternoon of the party Michelle had called her all names under the sun, how no man would look twice at her. It had hurt as she played on all Lea's insecurities, unbeknown to Lea, Michelle was jealous as hell of the girl. Coming in that night, she saw Mark watching sport, her inabissions out of the window, she did the one thing she knew would piss Michelle off she made a play for her husband, then blamed him for it all. How was she to know Michelle would believe her , guess she never loved the bloke after all, because she certainly didn't trust him, damn he was her only hope to get this course. Fuck it nothing she could do now, well at least not tonight, grabbing her phone grateful it hadn't smashed when she threw it she called her good mate Stace she always cheered her up

"Hi Lea honey"

"Stace I need cheering up"

"Guess you spoke with the old man then?"

"Yep he told me to fuck off"

"Honey what did you expect, you broke their marriage up, for some unknown reason the stupid dick loved that thing you call a mum"

"I know hell Stace I was so off my face, I would never have done that, you have no idea how much..." Her voice broke, she had a family a close one that had worked and now she was on her own all because she listened to her fears.

"Stop that now Lea what has happened you cannot change, come on over we will go to one of the local bars I can sneak you in dress up as best you can"

"I don't want to drink"

"Maybe a beer that is it, no more I promise"

"Ok I guess"

"Alright see you in a while" her heart broke for Lea, she had fucked up big style but was suffering for it, Michelle had degraded her so much it had taken Stace months to build her good friend up. No way would she allow Lea to suffer again, the sad thing was she knew Lea had feelings for Mark and that was something her friend would never admit to or accept.

Lea grabbed her outfit she loved her thigh length boots, yes the ones she wore that night, teaming it with her short skirt and cropped top she felt like making an impression even though she wasn't interested after all no man would want her.

"Glenn wait up" Mark had tracked down his good mate and a few of the others just as they were heading out to the local bar. Dressed in his usual get up of tight black jeans, boots and a black shirt, his hair was tied back in a plait, teaming it with his silver chain around his neck, his goatee was trimmed, and tidy he actually scrubbed up well when he wanted to.

"Hey Mark glad you could make it"

" So where we off to?"

"Oh John here knows a great place says it can get loud girls dancing on the bar etc, but hey we are all out for some down time so it should be ok. John what was the name?  
"Royals it's not bad and open till around 4am so come on let's go"

As they all headed out Mark thought yep some down time, and who knew he may even get a lay tonight.

"Wow Lea look at you honey"

"I know slutty right?"

"Er no so get that damn idea out of your head, sweetheart you got the body to do it so flaunt it as I say. You better be on that bar tonight with me dancing "

"You know me I love to dance, Royals here we come" happy to see her friend smile this was what they needed a night out. Luckily they would get in as both knew the door guy well after all Stace should he was her husband, at 22 years old people said she was too young to marry David he was almost double her age, but you cannot help who you fall in love with, and they both had fast and hard. He part owned the bar, as well as did the door some nights, but he was itching to get back to his other career wrestling. He missed the gang, unfortunately his young wife didn't know Mark was one of his closet's friends.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark walked towards the bar surprised to see Dave manning the doors

"What the hell are you doing here mate?"

"Welcome to my bar Mark" hugging his good friend close to him

"So this was the place you kept asking us to come see?"

"Sure is, Listen man i heard about you and Michelle I am sorry"

"I'm hoping we can work it out, if i can get that bitch of a daughter to tell the damn truth, hey enough of that hows the young wife and why the hell were we not invited?"

"Spur of the moment to be honest, met her here caught her underage drinking, yeah she was that young when I met her, but boy did I fall hard, she's on her way down bringing her good friend Lea"

"Please tell me she ain't 18 years old"

"Yeah her mum has just chuc... oh shit man i swear i didn't know let me call her""

"No leave it I am sure we won't see each other, don't let her know I am here. I will stay other side of the bar in the corner" seeing the evil smirk come across his friends face, he wasn't to sure about his intentions, and to be honest actually feared for the girl, but she had taken a big risk taking Mark on and be the look of him, Taker was out to play, he had revenge on his mind.

"Ok no problems, I would love to introduce you to Stace she is one hell of a woman"

"Mate she would have to be to take the animal on, see ya later" following the gang in after they had all said their hello good to see Dave, all went to the furthest part of the bar, and order their drinks

"Hi sexy" turning around Dave smiled at his wife, he hadn't even noticed her arrive, seeing Lea next to her, he still couldn't get his head around this little one ruining Mark's marriage she was so sweet and great to be around. Her mum was a first-rate bitch as far as he was concerned, and knew there was a lot more to this than met the eye. She was too vulnerable at the moment to even go a slanging match with Mark, never mind him being in Taker mode, when he was in that grown man double his size walked away. What the hell would happen to this 5ft nothing, whatever had gone on that night she certainly wasn't up to handling what was coming her way.

"Hi baby, are you sure you want to go in there tonight it's getting crowded" pulling her into his tight embrace he kissed her deeply, his body already hard and aching for her. He was ever ready when it came to his beautiful wife

"You keep giving me kisses like that and I am stealing you away to fuck you"

"Now that sounds better"

"No as much as I want to my good friend Lea needs cheering up, now what better way then to dance on that bar" Dave licked his lips, he loved when Stace danced up there, it turned him on rotten, to know all the men in the bar wanted her and she was coming home with him, he was hers as she was his. The gold ring showed all she was very much taken and no one dared touch what belonged to Dave.

"Now sweetheart I got to come and watch that" following his wife in he took a break from the door letting one of the others take over, Grabbing her a wine and Lea a juice he sat them in a small corner, ensuring nether Lea or Mark saw each other. When she got up on the bar then all bets were off , but for now he could protect her.

Mark looked around the bar, nothing took his fancy he was getting picky in his old age, an old Inxs track came on. He was sure it was I need you tonight, appropriate to how he was feeling, his eyes moved up to the bar as a fresh lot of girls climbed on, counting there were six. The guys cheered them on as he drank his beer, they weren't bad as they gyrate their bodies to the music, his eyes watched each one. Then hit on the second to last her back to him her ass in the air, now if she kept that position he could fuck that tight backside nicely, as she stood his cock came alive, she had a figure he had to give her that. His eyes roamed up from her high-heeled thigh length boots, he could just see some tanned flesh peeking under her short skirt, how his mouth wanted to taste it run his tongue along the silky flesh up and under that skirt. Oh yeah he wanted her, his jeans became tight, uncomfortably tight as his eyes saw the tantalising flesh of her back in between her cropped top and skirt, he was having her riding him later no two ways bout it. He would wait until she came down and pursue her, fuck Lea he was getting laid tonight, it had been so long since his body reacted to any female. Watching them turn he looked straight into the eyes of Lea, her shocked expression told him she had seen him too. Both knew she was fucked

Glad that the song had come to an end Lea jumped down quickly heading towards Dave and Stace if she could just get there then she would be safe. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion, her legs the crowd, please god let me get there.

Mark saw her jump down, his body still highly aroused, after the seductive way she had acted on the bar, he couldn't stop himself how her body moved the way her head tilted to the music, he had noticed when she met his eyes she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth , a thing she did when nervous. He wanted those lips on his cock now, in fact he wanted her underneath him, taking all he had to give. It was her fucking fault he was like this and it was time for her to deal with him. Reaching out he caught her arm, feeling her wriggle as best she could

"Calm down Lea"

"Please Mark let me go, I am sorry ok" she was sorry, she was fucking sorry for what she had done, well she was going to pay in more ways than one

"That conversation we had early I will help you out" Lea felt relief rush through her body, she lifted her face up and smiled her gratitude showing clearly

"Thank you Mark, you have no idea how much I appreciate it"

"Oh I am sure I do, in fact darlin i expect you to show me how much you do appreciate it"

"I... what i don't understand"

"Don't play dumb with me Lea, you want the money i will give you it, however i want payback for my generosity" her face went white, Mark could have laughed, he had the bitch between a rock and hard place, he damn well had her at his beck and call.

"I guess I could do your cleaning or something" Mark had moved them away from the main crowd to a darker corner so they wouldn't be disturbed when he dropped the bombshell.

Laughing he wasn't sure if she was playing innocent or the stupid bitch was, and hadn't figured out what he was demanding

"Lea I do not need help with those things, I am quite capable of doing them my self, However I do need someone to suck my cock and spread her legs when I ask so I can fuck her hard"

"What are you kidding me?" she tried to get past she needed Stace to get her out of here, now, Mark was dangerous in this mood and he scared her

"Upto you Lea how bad do you want to go to college" he had leaned in closer now his lips almost touching hers, his height and width trapping her in the corner, no one could see her, so no one knew she was there he had played his game well. Praying that Stace would find her, she tried to reach for her mobile which was in the small pocket concealed on the sleeve of her jumper. Mark stopped her slamming her arms against the wall behind her.

"No getting help Lea it is just you and me"

"Please i can't "

"Why you threw yourself at me months ago, all I am doing is taking what you offered"

"I was drunk ok I said I was sorry"

"Yeah you did still ruined my fucking marriage, then you had the gall to call me for fucking money, what did you think i was a damn push over. Fuck off Lea get out of here and leave me the hell alone, get the money from Michelle, I pay her enough maintenance"

Her head down she tried to stop the tears from falling

"I can't"

"Why she still pissed at you? Take my offer or fuck off "

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long...do you?"

"Oh how long do i intend to fuck ya" Lea flinched at the words, Mark saw it all

"I ain't sugar-coating it Lea, I will pay your college fees and i get to fuck you, bit like being a well paid whore her hand reached out and slapped the taste from his mouth. turning back to her his rage clear, he grabbed her face hard in his hand, squeezing as his lips drew back and snarled at her

"Rule 1 bitch never raise your fucking hand to me again. I was going to say a month but now make it the three" Could she do it, how badly did she really need this course, she knew how bad, it would open the doors for a new job she wanted, without it she was fucked

"Ok" she whimpered so softly Mark almost didn't catch it

"What?"

"I said ok"

"Fine I will text you my address be there tomorrow at 10-00am, welcome to hell little girl"he spat in her face as he walked back into the crowd, back to his friends, his beer, well at least he had a lay for the next three months.

Lea stayed rooted to the spot shaking with fear, what had she let herself in for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lea, honey can you hear me?" coming out of her shocked state she looked up at Stace

"Honey are you ok? Did he hurt you, I came over as soon as I saw him near you," her friend shook as Stace placed her arms around her guiding her back to their table.

"What the fuck Lea baby are you ok?" Dave took her into his arms, what ever had gone down had been bad, the sad thing was he knew Mark was the cause of it.

"Go get her a brandy Stace ask Carla at the end of the bar tell her to serve you a large one" Nodding her head she glanced at Lea before going scared at how white she was

"Come on baby let's get some warmth and colour back into you" locating his jacket from the back of the chair, he put it round her shoulders almost laughing at how it buried her, reminded him of Stace she was small just like Lea, if anyone had hurt her like Lea was hurting now he would go down for murder.

"Here Lea get this down you honey" her eyes lifted up to Stace seeing the glass in her hand she tried to reach for it, her hands shaking too much, had she really just agreed to fuck her mum's husband for three months to get the money she needed. Looking up at both Dave and Stace's faces she guessed she had, seeing them try to help her she managed to grab the glass and drink. The liquid hit her throat, coughing it hurt as it slid down warming her insides, as tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't even know they had until Stace gave her a napkin to wipe them with

"Honey what the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"He... he" taking another sip of the calming liquid she licked her lips

"He said he would pay my college course"

"At what cost to you Lea?" Stace knew damn well Mark would never agree to do that out of the goodness of his heart, there had to be something in it for him.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Lea i know you too well, look at you honey you are running scared no way would he agree to that without..." Her words stopped as she looked at Lea her hand came over her mouth. Dave was confused what was going on here

"Stace what is it baby?" his hands still trying to rub some warmth into Lea's body

"That fucking bastard, he... that piece of shit...I am going to fucking kill him"

"What? why? who?"

"He told you in order for him to pay your course you had to sleep with him. Didn't he Lea?" not getting any response she grabbed her friend's hand

"Didn't he?"

"Yes" she softly whispered

"No way' no fucking way are you sleeping with Mark Calaway, hell honey he is over double your age, you have never been near a man never mind slept ' where is he I will sort this out. He would rip you in half, what the hell was he thinking, No rephrase that he wasn't he thought with his fucking dick"

"Baby Mark isn't like that he would never"

"And how would you know dave?" she turned her angry eyes on her husband, shit he was in trouble now, trying to get as low as he could he hated when she was mad at him. She may be younger and smaller but she could hurt him the most with that cold stare and that attitude of hers

"he is one of my closest friends in the WWE"

"Not anymore he ain't "

"Stace"

"Baby" god he was pussy whipped when she raised her eyebrows like that, he was sure sleeping on the sofa tonight

"And I said Stace"

"You so didn't use that tone with me David Michael" Oh fuck now he was in shit, his balls would be cut off thanks to Mark, what was the guy even thinking. Ok Lea had fucked his marriage up according to him, but to make her pay this way, to scare the living daylights out of her, this wasn't the Mark he knew, the Mark he admired and was proud to call a friend. This was Taker in full revenge mode, who didn't give a fuck that this small 18-year-old was an innocent virgin, he would damage her beyond repair of that he knew

"Baby this is between Lea and Mark not us"  
"I don't care if it is between Lea and fucking god, you do not allow that bastard back in here or near her. As for wrestling no fucking way do you go near him"

"Stace I know you are her friend as she is mine, this isn't Mark who I know he's just pissed give him a few days to calm down. Lea baby he will pay your course if he said so but as for the other he's messing with you honey mind games it is what he is famous for"

"Dave I hope you are right about that"

"Are you sure Dave?" Lea spoke so quietly neither heard her at first, until she asked again

"Tell you what sweetheart, I will go speak to him you finish that drink ok and Stace will take you home. Stace she can sleep in one of the spare rooms no way is she going home tonight to that bed sit no way" dropping a soft kiss on her lips he went in search of Mark

"Mark" Dave finally located him in the far corner of the bar, sitting with Glenn and John the rest of the gang were trying to score a one night stand, took him back to the days on the road when he didn't have Stace

"Hey Dave come and grab a beer"

"NO it's ok I got to handle the doors again in a bit, listen man can i have a word?"

"SUre what's up"

"In private"

"Yeh, though, I don't know why ou can't talk in front of the others"

"Please"

"ok ok outside then I need some air" heading towards the door Dave guided him to the alleyway at the back

"What's up Dave?"

"Lea"

"Lea, what about the little bitch, don't tell me she's been crying on your fucking shoulder, hell I offered to pay her damn course fee's"

"At what cost Mark?"  
"Pardon?"

"I said at what cost to her?"  
"What the hell has it got to do with you?"  
"Stace is her best friend Mark, she's been through a lot"

"She sure has she ruined my fucking marriage" Mark was getting annoyed the little bitch had gone crying to Dave, causing a problem between them, She was going to suffer more now for that, so much more, His anger rose as he punched the wall, anything to release the anger he felt

"Yeah and she was sorry"  
"Dave listen you are my friend the closest one I have, but don't get involved in this, she made her bed she needs to lie on it. She agreed to what rules I laid out and she accepted them"  
"Mark she's only 18"

"Yeah so she wanted to play with the big dog and now she gets to"

"For fuck's sake Mark she's a damn virgin' innocent"

"Don't bullshit me Dave no way is she untouched, and if she is it will be so much fun breaking her in. I am not discussing this any further with you it is between me and that little whore"

"Mark come on find someone older, someone not so petite, you will rip in half, damage her"

"I know, this conversation is over, don't make me repeat myself" turning he headed back into the bar. dave shook his head, the only way he could save Lea now was to keep her well away and hidden from Mark. No matter how much she thought she needed that money nothing was worth losing her soul over.


	4. Chapter 4

Lea allowed Stace to guide her to the taxi rank outside the bar, her thoughts all over the place, hearing her mobile go off she looked down seeing Mark's number, what more did he want. Ensuring Stace was busy locating a cab she answered

"What now?"

"The deals off"

"No please no I need that money"  
"Should have thought about that bitch before you opened that mouth off to Dave"

"I didn't I mean i"

"Forget it Lea"

"Please I would do anything" Mark thought about it, she was fucking desperate and it had been a long time since he had trained a virgin that was if she was one

"You ever been fucked" hearing her sharp in take of breath he thought for a moment he should have worded it a little better

"Pardon?"

"You heard me the first time Lea"

"I..."

"You want this money then my deal has changed"

"Ok"

"Ok you say ok and you have no fucking idea what I want. shall i tell you little one, that I want you as my slave to be my submissive little slut give me pleasure fulfill my every need then I will help you get to college"

"I please no I "

"Why not honey you looked like one earlier, when I made my offer"

"I can't"

" And i say again, Why not? After all you agreed to my other offer and that was to be a slut, this ain't much different"

"You fucking bastard I hate you"  
"You may hate me Lea, but you want to feel daddy inside you, you ache for me to taste you, fuck you hard don't ya?. Bet you want, what i gave your mum, my tongue deep inside that warm pussy too tell me Lea. Tell me how much you want me"

"I have to go"

"hang up on me and i will hunt you down"

"So be it" hanging up she raced to where Stace was afraid that he would materialise from some where. Mark had been near her all the time, he had seen her leave the pub with Stace and followed to the exit, he stood just to the right watching her, she was sacred shitless and he couldn't wait to have her under him. It wasn't about the money now, he had plenty of

it. No she was now a challenge, it was all about taking her innocence. he was going to ber her first, she had brought it all down to this. Lea helped him lose his marriage in turn she was going to lose her innocence when he was done with her she would be completely broken and would have learnt a hard lesson in screwing with him.

"Lea come on let's get you home, are you ok?" Luckily Stace hadn't seen her take the call, shakily she climbed into the cab, as she looked towards the doorway of the bar, she saw Mark, the evil smirk on his face, told her she could run for now but he knew damn well where she was.

Tossing and turning most of the night she didn't sleep well her thoughts full of what Mark and said, she knew he would find her without a doubt it was a case of when. Opening her eyes she looked at the sunshine peaking through the curtains checking the time on her phone she had four missed texts. Opening the first one her heart was in her mouth, it was from Mark in fact all four were. She should delete them but curiosity got the better of her opening the first she read his words

"I'll pay your fee's for you submit to me for three months"

So he still wanted her to submit, for money, deleting it she read the next one

"When I say submit I expect complete obedience, I tell you to do something you obey, whether it is to suck my cock or clear the dishes are you capable of that for three months?"

Her stomach lurched, as she swollowed hard, not believing it had come to this again she deleted it. opening the third

"You know you want me to sink this hard cock deep inside that pussy as you call me daddy"

What the fuck? was he actually on the planet calling him daddy as he fucked her, it was the thought she had last night when he said it too,next it would be her school uniform, she actually laughed imaging herself turning up at his that would turn him off for sure. Deleting it she shook her head, Mark was seriously fucked up in the head hadn't Dave warned her about his mind games.

The last one got her in fear

"I know where you are, don't make me come for you, The pain will hurt when I do, This is my address be here by 10-00"

That last one had her thinking, would he really chase her down, no she wanted the money from him there was no reason on earth for him to come for her. She would go to him, she was stronger than this, so he thought he could play her, well she was going to fuck his head.

"Lea honey can I come in?" hearing Stace she quickly cleared her phone getting rid of any evidence, her face smiling, yes her so-called daddy was going to ge the shock of his dead ass life when she turned up at 10-00am

"Sure"

"I would ask how you are feeling today after last night but looks like you are getting over it. Do not let him force you into sleeping with him sweetheart. Dave says he is a professional when it comes to mind games he will fuck you over to fast and break you in half"

"I know, but I need the money Stace"

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of going through with his disgusting plan"

"No but I am going to fuck his mind up"

"Come on Lea you are 18 there is no way you can fuck with the guy hell that man is so many years ahead , and the experience he was both in and out of the ring. Don't even try to play him"

"Not even if I put my hair in pigtail"

"Now honey even i know you are kidding, on that one. I mean there is over double the age difference between you but surely you aren't that stupid to think you can play him, honey try some other way to get the money ask your mum"

"Come of it Stace she hates my guts has done since i turned 16, and now with this stupid thing I did with Mark a few months back, she hates me more. I ruined her meal ticket, you know the sad thing he really seems to love her, and yet she has no feelings for him just his pay packet and the lifestyle he can give her"

"She must have loved him at one point"

"Yeah when he could advance her career, she took him away from his wife and two kids did you know that. She went out with the intention of getting him, she didn't care that he was married to Sara. Hell he still doesn't realise that what he had with Sara was real, what he had with my mum was all one-sided. It's a shame really as he is fighting to get back something he never really had, and he ain't that bad a guy. He loves little Faith and he looked after me pretty good what I did was stupid and unforgivable, and I guess I have to suffer the consequences"

"No you damn well don't if he cannot see through your mum then more fool him. He needs to concentrate more on why Michelle filled for divorce over that one mistake, and to stop blaming you for it all"

Lea knew Stace ws right but she had done this to Mark, she would go to his house get the money and leave, after all even he wouldn't want to fuck her when she looked more like a kid.

It was around 9-30 Stace had gone to work leaving Lea to get home and change, she was glad Stace opted to leave and not hang around. There was no way she wanted her to see her dressed in her thigh length boots, short skirt, white blouse and hair in pigtail. Yeah she looked daft but the one thing this would do was put Mark off her for life of that she was sure. Head held high she slipped on her three-quarter length coat which covered all the right parts and headed out, it would take her around 30 minutes to get there so she would be late anyway oh well it would be worth his anger to see his face drop at what she was wearing. Laughing she put her best foot forward, knowing she would be home by lunch, and her fees paid.


End file.
